Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to processes for producing intermediates for hydrocarbon biofuels and other products from organic acids that are derived from via biochemical routes. In particular, Mevalonic acid (or Mevalonolactone) can be derived from biomass fermentation to produce a variety of intermediates. One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to production of isoprene, methyl vinyl ketone, 3-methyl-2-butanone, and anhydro-mevalonolactone.
Description of Related Art
Organic acids are an important class of compounds that can be derived via biochemical routes and can serve as intermediates for the sustainable production of hydrocarbon biofuels and other products. Of particular interest is the dehydration/decarboxylation to form isoprene, a critical starting material for a variety of synthetic polymers (i.e., synthetic rubbers), specialty chemicals, and a gasoline additive, known as alkylate. While isoprene can be obtained by fractionating petroleum, the purification of this material is expensive and time-consuming. In addition, the depletion of fossil fuels makes it crucial that another source of this vital starting material be found. Isoprene is naturally produced by a variety of microbial, plant, and animal species. However, the yield of isoprene from naturally-occurring organisms is commercially unattractive. Thus, a large scale synthesis of isoprene, and other synthetically useful intermediates, from biomass-derived mevalonolactone would have substantial commercial potential.